Rankings
Shinobi Ranking Exams When an Academy student graduates, they usually become a part of these forces, assuming the rank of genin. Via various exams and tests, they can be promoted to higher ranks, first to chunin and jonin after that. Requirements Academy '''(Anyone can access this) '''Genin (Academy Student) Chunin (Genin required) Jonin (Chunin Required, Bloodline+ In any Clan) Jonin Sensei ('''Chosen by Ayukito) '''Guide Book If you are currently a Jonin Sensei, this section is for you. (If you are taking an Exam you can look up your time and compare it with EST easily by using Google). A Server size in NSR Shinobi Ranking is 20. Only up 10 Students may fight in a server. A Jonin Sensei must be in the server to do exams. Only 5 Students can pass out of the 10 that are attending the Exams. You may hold multiple exams but not with the same people. Exams are passed by quizzes and doing a tournament. (The proctor may choose how they feel their exams should be like). Follow the time and dates strictly. * Genin Exams: Any day 9:00 AM - 8:30 PM EST [Requires Permission from Group Mod or Owner (ONLY '''JONIN SENSEI '''AND ABOVE CAN HOST THIS)] * Chunin Exams: Any day 9:00 AM - 8:30 PM EST [Requires Permission from Group Mod or Owner (ONLY '''JONIN SENSEI '''AND ABOVE CAN HOST THIS)] * Jonin Exams: Thursday: 3:00 - 5:00 PM EST and Saturday 6:00 - 9:00 PM EST (ONLY JONIN SENSEI CAN HOST THIS) Permission from Group Mod or Owner Miscellaneous Rules # A shinobi cannot rank up more than once every two days. (i.e. You pass on Monday, you wait till Wednessday) # If a shinobi has failed an exam, they can only attend 2 more exams on that day. # Jonin and up exams can only be hosted by a Jonin Sensei. # Up to two people may host/co-host an exam. # Each exam must include a quiz and a tournament. # Exams shouldn't be hosted at the same time, it's unrealistic and sometimes confusing. # A Jonin Sensei can't host more than 2 exams a day. # A maximum of 12 exams may be hosted a day. # Only Group Moderators and up can have an alt (alternative/other account) above the rank of Genin. # You need to be a Chunin or above to co-host exams. # Clan hoppers caught will be continuously kicked from their clan until they either join Akatsuki or stop joining a clan. # Customs bought from a gamepass will be added as soon as possible, don't repeatedly ask about it. # Admins have full rights to not give stats back if lost/lower your stats. # If you're muted, it means you're constantly annoying. # Don't ask questions. # Auto-hotkey (auto click/press) and you're at risk of demotion and stat reset. Bingo Book Bingo Book System (Coming Soon) * D - Rank | * C - Rank | * B - Rank | * A - Rank | * S - Rank | Clan Exams Clan Exams are exams held by Clan Leaders or Council to determine whether a clan member is worthy of a (Main) Bloodline Rank. They are usually personalised to a lan. To participate in a Clan exam, you must NOT & NEVER be in multiple clans. You must follow the rules of your instructor''. Clan Leaders and Councils can do the exams however they want to because each clan will have its own unique way. * If you are hosting them in NSR, you host them in the Genin or Chunin Area. * You need to be Chunin and Bloodline to participate in Jounin Exams. * Council is achieved after Bloodline. No 1v1ing for it, you trash. * Bloodline Exam is not 1v1 either. *cough* Varadon *cough* * Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke ~wannabe 2016 * Clan Exams can only be done from 9:00 AM EST to 8:30 PM EST It is recommended that you host exams in NSR but not necessary. '''Clan hoppers:' Clan hopping is like giving up loyalty to join another. It is seen as betrayal to one's clan, do NOT Clan Hop. This doesn't apply for when Ayukito''' is dispatching some Leaders or Council to newly created clans. Rule 12: Clan hoppers caught will be continuously kicked from their clan until they either join Akatsuki or stop joining a clan. '''Division Ranking Exams Division Ranking Exams are exams held by Specific Commanders (Akatsuki, Military, Med Nin or ANBU) to determine whether a shinobi is worthy to go further in his or her duties to the shinobi world. He or her takes up a specific role to help out. Requirements * Level 45+ * Chunin Rank * MUST be in a clan or in Akatsuki Guide Book If you are currently a Commander, this section is for you. A server size in NSR 20. Only 15 Students may fight in a server with a maximum of 2 Commanders - no helpers or anything. You can only have spectators if you are starting an exam with less than 15 people. The rest is up to you - divison ranking exams are very much different and the commander has much more control over the style of the exams. Exams are passed by doing a tournament or a set of trials - a quiz is optional. (the proctor may choose how they feel their exams should be like). Exams can only be hosted in Main NSR, Genin or Chunin Exam areas. Miscellaneous Rules # A shinobi cannot switch divisions without notifying a commander of the old division and after getting permission, taking an exam with the new commander. # Exams can ONLY be hosted by a Commander. # Each exam must include a tournament or set of trials - quizzes are optional # Exams shouldn't be hosted at the same time, it's unrealistic and sometimes confusing. # A Commander can't host more than 2 exams in a row. # A Commander can't host more than 3 exams a day. # A maximum of 12 exams may be hosted a day. Links Groups Shinobi Ranking Developer Group Division Ranking Jutsu List